Angel's Memories
by Nevra Amulet Cat
Summary: Continuación del one-shot: Realidad? Angel's Memories! ¿Qué le pasó a Lysandre? ¿A Nevra? ¿Qué es lo que sucede alrededor de la chica? La ayudará alguien? (Extraño summary. Creo que me complico la vida ya por gusto xDD) Leed el fic, por favor! (Gracias adelantadas xD)


Paste your document he

¡Hola, hola! Aquí regreso, como prometí, con la continuación de mi one-shot "Realidad? Angel's memories" Aviso: La verdad es que es la primera historia que escribo, y no tengo NI IDEA si me quedó muy cliché, muy monosa y melosa o lo que sea. Poooor lo que acepto con mucho gusto reviews que me ayuden a mejorar la historia y que me den ideas si me atasco x3333 De premio, os podéis llevar… ¡una piruleta! :OOO (Vale, no, pero la intención es lo que cuenta xDDD) Ahora, sin nada más que decir, que empiece la hist-

Lysandre: Ejem… ¿no te olvidas de algo?

Yo: :OOOOO ¡Lysandre! *muere* ¿De qué me olvido?

Lysandre: ¿Eh? Ah, se me ha olvidado a mí también…

Yo: Gran ayuda… ¬¬U Oh, espera… ¡AHHHHH EL DISCLAIMER!

Lysandre: Sí, era eso ^^U

Yo: *se da cabezazos contra su pared mental* Si tienes el gusto…

Lysandre: Nevra Amulet Cat no posee ninguno de los personajes del juego "Corazón de Melón" o "Amour Sucré" Son propiedad de Chinomiko.

Yo: Amén a eso xDDDD Y, ahora sí…

Lysandre/Nevra: ¡HISTORIA!

POV's Nevra.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que le vi. Desde que le conocí. Desde que le perdí.

No he vuelto a ver a Lysandre desde esa noche de Halloween. Su ausencia pesa en mi corazón, angustiosa, pero eso no es lo peor. No puedo verlo, tocarlo, olerlo… Pero tampoco puedo SENTIRLO. Ha desaparecido del mapa completamente, y aunque intento olvidarlo, pasar página, con todas mis fuerzas, la desesperación crece cada día más en mi pecho. No sé si está herido, si está en problemas… si está vivo.

Debo averiguarlo. Por encima de todo.

POV Normal.

*Flashback, hace tres meses, el día 1 de Noviembre.*

Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de sus labios. A su alrededor, todo era luminoso, blanco, cegador. No podía abrir los ojos. No se sentía bien del todo. Trató de moverse, de hacer algún gesto, por mínimo que fuese, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su cabeza. Se sentía ingrávido… Como si estuviera flotando. Puede que fuera así. De todos modos, a Lysandre esto le traía sin cuidado.

Lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora mismo era Nevra. Sus dulces labios, su hermosa y tímida sonrisa, sus grandes ojos azules… Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con ternura y amor. La quería, no tenía ninguna duda de eso. La había querido siempre, desde el momento en el que la había visto por primera vez, cuando se la habían encargado para guiarla y protegerla. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer…

*_Recuerdo*_

_Un joven ángel, de pelo plateado con las puntas negras y ojos bicolores, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, ansioso como nunca antes. Su mirada inteligente se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraban enfrente de él, mirándole, analizándole, esperando el veredicto final. _

_Lysandre, por su parte, no entendía lo que decían, debido a su nerviosismo, el cual era tan grande que hasta provocaba un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su estómago dio un vuelco al ver que la persona que se encontraba en el medio del pequeño grupo se levantaba de su asiento, lo que parecía ser un trono flotante, de un blanco purísimo. Lysandre pudo ver que el hombre poseía un pelo largo y liso, de color azul petróleo, y ojos color miel, los cuales estaban serios y solemnes._

_-Ángel Guardián Lysandre.- pronunció, reconociéndole._

_-Ángel Supremo.- contestó el joven, tragando saliva, y haciendo una reverencia. _

_-Acabas de terminar el cambio.- No era una pregunta, pero aun así, Lysandre contestó:_

_-Así es. _

_-Deja que todos lo vean, pues._

_Lysandre se deshizo de su perfecta camisa blanca, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, mostrando su espalda al grupo de ángeles que se encontraba delante de él. Nada más lo hizo, éstos dejaron escapar un murmullo de aprobación. _

_-Como ven, está completo.- Volvió a decir el ángel de ojos color miel, el que llevaba la voz cantante.- Ya es la hora de entregarle su misión._

_Un sentimiento de alegría se abrió paso por el corazón de Lysandre, el cual sonrió, emocionado. Vio cómo los ángeles se reunían en círculo, y empezaban a cantar. Cerró los ojos, maravillado por la hermosa melodía que estaba escuchando, y cuando los abrió, el ángel alto estaba delante de él, con lo que parecía un espejo de color plateado, adornado con lágrimas de diamante y cristal. _

_-El Halo ha decidido.- Dijo simplemente.- Ahora, te dejaremos unos minutos a solas. _

_-Gracias.- Apenas pudo susurrar el joven, sin apartar la mirada del espejo._

_-Que el viento siempre sople a tu favor, joven Lysandre._

_-Y que el espíritu siempre acompañe vuestra alma.- Respondió, casi sin darse cuenta._

(N/A: es una especie de saludo entre ángeles. Es lo mismo que decir: buena suerte)

_Apenas sintió que la puerta de la gran sala en la que se encontraba se cerraba con un gran estruendo. Dirigió su mirada verde y dorada hacia el pequeño objeto que estaba entre sus dedos, y dijo:_

_-Muéstrame mi misión. _

_El espejo se empezó a nublar, y Lysandre sintió que un rayo de energía le recorría el cuerpo dulcemente. En ese instante, una imagen apareció reflejada en el cristal, y Lysandre pudo escuchar unas voces que salían de él._

_-¡Mira, Marco! ¡Es un bebé! ¡Una niña!_

_-¿Qué hace aquí fuera? ¿Acaso está…?_

_-No hay nadie cerca… _

_-Entonces la han…_

_-Pero, ¿quién podría…? ¡Es hermosa!_

_-Lo es, en efecto…_

_-Nos la quedaremos._

_-¿Estás segura, Julia?_

_-Algo me dice que es especial…_

_Lysandre pudo observar, en la imagen que el espejo le mostraba, un pequeño bebé, de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, con un mechón de pelo rubio y ondulado. Un sentimiento de calidez se empezó a instalar en su pecho. ¿Esa niña era…?_

_-Entonces, vivirá con nosotros. ¿Te gustaría llamarla de alguna manera en especial?_

_Unos brazos agarraron a la bebé y la alzaron, amorosos. La niña empezó a balbucear, aun con los ojos cerrados._

_-Nevra.- Respondió la voz femenina.- Ese será su nombre._

_En ese instante, la niña abrió los ojos, dejando entrever unos destellos azules cielo. Y entonces, para la sorpresa de Lysandre, el bebé sonrió ampliamente y soltó una risa. Pero no miraba a ninguno de las dos personas que se encontraban con ella. Le había sonreído a él. Lo miraba a través del espejo. _

_-Nevra…- susurró el chico. El espejo se apagó de pronto, pero Lysandre no se dio cuenta. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, debido a la alegría, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación.- La he encontrado. Ella es mi misión. _

_Sonrió, y empezó a cantar dulcemente. Había encontrado su canción. _

_*Fin flashback*_

Lysandre volvió a sonreír. Realmente no sabía cuándo había empezado a amar a Nevra, pero desde ese día, había empezado a sentirse completo.

-Y eso es lo que te ha llevado a la perdición, chico.- soltó una voz cerca de él.

La sonrisa del joven se borró por completo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo secamente.

-Has vuelto a casa. ¿Dónde ibas a estar?- contestó la voz, la cual tenía un deje malvado que a Lysandre no le pasó desapercibido. Además de ello, la voz le resultaba conocida.- ¿O acaso… esperabas volver con ella? ¿Con tu querida Nevra?

Lysandre apretó los dientes al oír a esa voz conocida pronunciar el nombre de la chica con tanto desprecio.

-No menciones su nombre.- escupió, con voz cortante.- No creo que tengas ese derecho.

-Te equivocas. Tú eres el que no tiene ese derecho. Has incumplido la primera norma que todo Ángel Guardián está obligado a seguir. Te has enamorado de una simple humana.

Lysandre no contestó, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado.

-¿Ni siquiera lo niegas?

-No puedo. No hay ninguna mentira en lo que has dicho.

El joven pudo escuchar un grito de frustración proveniente de la voz.

-Tenías mucho futuro. Eras un buen Ángel, chico. Todo se está desmoronando a tu alrededor… Por culpa de esa chica. De ella y de los demás humanos. Esas abominaciones, las cuales no deberían existir…

Lysandre empezó a preocuparse. ¿En dónde estaba? Y sobre todo… con quién? ¿Quién podía ser tan malvado como para odiar de esa manera a toda la raza humana? ¿Estaba, acaso, con un ángel? ¿O era… otra cosa?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con cuidado.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decía así, tan fácilmente?

-…¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Castigarte. Has cometido sacrilegio. Debes pagar por tus actos.

-Pues hágalo. Y déjeme marchar.

Una risa cargada de locura le heló la sangre a Lysandre.

-No va a ser tan fácil, chico. Debes sufrir por lo que has hecho.

Lysandre tenía ganas de gritar que él no veía nada malo en lo que había hecho, que simplemente estaba enamorado, que eso no debería de ser castigado jamás… Cuando las palabras que escuchó a continuación le hicieron más daño que cualquier castigo físico que pudieran darle.

-¿Y si le hacemos una visita a la pequeña Nevra?

-¡NO!- gritó en chico fuera de sí.- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada, no la toques!

-No creo que puedas defenderla… No si no eres capaz de acordarte de ella…

Lysandre sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí… Ese será tu castigo, joven ángel. Serás testigo de la eliminación de tu amada… Sin recordar quién es realmente.

Una carcajada maligna resonó por toda la sala, mientras Lysandre se ponía cada vez más pálido. Debía llegar hasta Nevra, debía avisarla… Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin hacerle caso.

-Ahora, Lysandre, olvidarás todo lo relacionado con esa chica. Perderás todos tus recuerdos más preciados… y no podrás evitarlo. Ese será tu castigo.

Una neblina empezó a hacerse presente en su cabeza, y en ese instante, un dolor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Era igual que si le estuvieran arrancando las alas, se sentía como si le estuvieran quitando a la fuerza algo de su propiedad, algo secreto, algo que nadie aparte de él debería tocar jamás. Lysandre, horrorizado, se dio cuenta, finalmente, de lo que estaba pasando. Sus recuerdos relacionados con Nevra estaban siendo borrados.

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar, desesperadamente.- ¡No, no! ¡Eso no!

En ese momento, pudo abrir sus ojos, y miró a la persona que le estaba castigando. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca, a la vez que perdía la voz.

-Tú…- consiguió susurrar.

-Siente el sueño del olvido, Lysandre. Cuando despiertes, no recordarás nada.

El joven se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, luchando, pero cada vez sentía que más recuerdos eran borrados. Con cada recuerdo, sentía que una parte de él moría, también. Y en ese momento, no deseó otra cosa que acabar con ese dolor de una vez.

-Nevra…- murmuró, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, se rindió ante el olvido.

(Fin del prólogo)

N/A: Hooola people! Sip, digamos que este capítulo raro es una especie de prólogo. Para que se sepa qué es lo que sucedió con Lysandre. La historia historia empieza a partir de aquí :33333 Por cierto… *ladea la cabeza* ¿A alguien más le ha resultado súper confuso? ¿O sólo a mí? Bueno, pero lo dicho, la historia no es taaaaan liosa, este es uno de mis prólogos extraños de siempre xDDDD De todas formas, si alguien no se ha aclarado del todo con la historia, me podéis preguntar lo que queráis por un review/mp xDDDDD

Bien, pues creo que ya está todo… Muchas gracias a la gente que me dejó reviews/mp en mi anterior fic! Os quiero! / Gracias por soportarme… Y bueno, nada más… ¿no?

Lysandre: Muchas gracias por leer la historia de esta cabeza loca.

Yo: Mira quién habla… ¬¬U No sé por qué te dejo hacer esto.

Lysandre: Porque… ¿Me quieres? :DD

Yo: Touché ^^U Ahora sí, nos despedimos…

Lysandre y yo: ¡Adióooooos! Love ya!

re...


End file.
